


In Plain Sight

by lynndae



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndae/pseuds/lynndae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual frustration was one thing. Having to deal with your sexually frustrated and extremely attractive boyfriend while shopping, especially when you have a thing for certain displays of public affection, well... there's still hope that this day could be bearable.</p>
<p>or the one where Youngjae and Daehyun decide to get a little frisky in a department store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

“Jung Daehyun… Would you please stop pouting at your phone and help me clean up?”

Daehyun looked up from where he’d been staring at the darkened screen of his phone, zoned out and randomly tapping somewhere on the device to keep the screen from timing out. “Himchan hyung was supposed to come over and play video games with me today…” He whined, “He isn’t texting me back...”

Youngjae rolled his eyes as Daehyun let the phone clatter to the table, dramatically flopping himself forward to drape himself across the wooden surface.

“I bet he’s spending special bonding time with Yongguk hyung,” Daehyun added, smirking as Youngjae cringed at the thought of their hyungs. “If yah know what I mean~” Daehyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, enjoying the look of abject horror on his boyfriends face for about three seconds before the still damp dish rag hit him in the face.

“I do _not_ want to hear about that, Daehyun.” Youngjae said with a huff, spinning on his heels to face the sink once more. “But fine, sit over there and sulk over Himchan hyung all you want. I’ll just do the dishes by myself… and other things alone too, if that is the case.”

Daehyun pushed himself up from the chair, tossing the rag onto the counter as he crossed the kitchen in a few short strides. He pressed his chest against Youngjae’s back, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and nuzzling his nose into the fine hairs at the base of his neck. “Youngjae~” He kissed lightly at the exposed skin, knowing how sensitive Youngjae was on his neck and knowing that he usually got his way when he did things like this.

“Let’s forget about the dishes… They’ll be here later…” He purred, “That way you won’t have to do anything alone… Why don’t _we_ have special bonding time—Ow!” Daehyun recoiled, doubling over as Youngjae drove his elbow into the soft flesh of his stomach. “Youngjae!!”

“We did that yesterday, pabo… and besides, I have errands I need to run today.” Youngjae said easily, a smirk pulling on his lips as Daehyun rubbed at his stomach and took the spot next to him. He passed him a wet plate and watched in amusement as Daehyun pouted at it while drying the porcelain before putting it away in the cabinet just in time to receive the next plate from Youngjae’s soapy hands.

Youngjae passed the last plate and leaned over to peck Daehyun lightly on the cheek, “Thank you, Daehyunnie~ was that really that hard?”

Daehyun made an obnoxious, overly exaggerated whining noise, “Ullgghh, yeah, it practically killed me, Youngjae~ How will I ever regain my energy, you should kiss the life back into me—“

Youngjae laughed and rolled his eyes, pressing his palm into Daehyun’s cheek and pushing his face away, “Yeah yeah, sure… just go back to pouting at your phone, Dae… I need to go shopping before it gets too late…”

Daehyun’s eyes lit up and he moved Youngjae’s hand from his face, “Shopping… like for—”

“Not for food, don’t you think we have plenty here—don’t answer that, Daehyun… Clothes shopping, okay?” He stared at his boyfriends face, watching the hopeful look melt into a sad disappointment. “But…” he smirked as Daehyun perked up, watching Youngjae now with wide eyes and bated breath, “Maybe if you come along and you are a good boy… when we get home, I can make you some cheese cake—”

“Why didn’t you just say that first!” Daehyun cried, practically bouncing in excitement as he grabbed Youngjae’s hand and began to drag him to the door.

“Daehyun wait—I’m not even dressed yet, slow down!” Youngjae laughed, pulling Daehyun back from his eager bound to the front door. “You’ve got a stain on your shirt… you need to change too.”

Daehyun looked down at his shirt, frowning and scratching at the stain down the front, “Oh… okay, fine…”

Youngjae couldn’t help but to pat Daehyun’s butt as he passed, teasing him with a “Good boy~” and enjoying the way the elders cheeks flushed red as he looked back at him with a glare.

 

It was barely a ten minute bus ride to the department store Youngjae had wanted to go to, and the whole time, Daehyun was the picture of perfection. He held doors open for Youngjae and walked along with him quietly, hand in hand and didn’t even drag him off in random directions when his attention was diverted.

Youngjae was sure he’d have to make that cheese cake when they got home, especially with Daehyun being this good. He wandered around aimlessly, browsing through the shirts that the store had to offer with little interest, not noticing his boyfriends growing boredom.

“Youngjae… Youngjae, I’m bored…… Youngjae… Jae… Jae baby~… I’m bored…… Are you even listening to me… Youngjae… Yoo Youngjae…… Jae…”

Youngjae closed his eyes for a brief second as he let his head hang, eyebrow twitching in annoyance at Daehyun’s constant chatter and repetition of his name. “What, Daehyun!” He snapped, looking up. His face turned fifty shades of red and for a second Youngjae actually thought he had forgotten how to breathe.

Because there stood Daehyun with a look of pure ecstasy painted on his face as he pretended to grind his ass back on one of the manikins modeling the latest fashion trend. He rolled his head to the side, smirking at the look of pure shock on Youngjae’s face and he deliberately let out a lewd sounding moan.

The sound snapped Youngjae out of his shock and he stalked over to grab a hold of Daehyun’s arm and drag him away from the manikin display. He stood him in front of a display of shirts a safe distance away, scolding him like a child. “Jung Daehyun, we are here to shop so cut that out… besides, there are kids here.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes, pouting at Youngjae as his younger boyfriend ruined his fun, “I made sure none were over here…” He sulked. Youngjae left his side again to return to calmly browsing through the rack of shirts before him. Bored once more, Daehyun stepped closer to the table he’d been placed in front of and pretended to take interest in the neatly folded shirts on display. Stealing the quickest glance around to make sure they were alone, Daehyun leaned closer with the false intention of merely looking at the shirt closest to the manikin that stood behind the table. He cleared his throat loud enough to make Youngjae wearily glance over to see what the noise was.

Youngjae’s cheeks burnt a deep red once more as he watched Daehyun suggestively bob his head up and down in of the manikin, his tongue pressing into his cheek to future insinuate the idea he was getting at. “F-Fuck…” Youngjae regretfully tore his eyes away and tried desperately to get the image out of his head.

He grit his teeth, cursing his imagination for running wild with the thought of Daehyun blowing him in the middle of the store. He tried to focus once more on the clothes before him as he counted back from 50, sending a silent prayer to the heavens that by the time he hit zero the semi-hard problem in his pants would be gone.

Daehyun, on the other hand, pouted as he stood up straight. Sure, Youngjae was absolutely adorable when he got all flustered and shy, but Daehyun had wanted more of a reaction from him. He trailed his eyes up and down his boyfriend’s body, trying to think of the next way to tease the younger, when his eyes landed on the growing problem in Youngjae’s pants. Now _there_ was the reaction he was looking for.

Never before had Daehyun ever had a boyfriend like Youngjae. The younger knew exactly what he wanted and when he wanted it. He played the games of teasing that Daehyun loved so much (and damn, did that boy know how to tease). The first time Youngjae had shyly asked him if they could spice things up a little, Daehyun had been nervous. He learned every one of his boyfriends kinks as Youngjae guided him through them, and along the way, Daehyun found a few of his own.

Now, as he watched Youngjae, Daehyun couldn’t help but to grin at the mere thoughts of what Youngjae’s imagination had cooked up for him, what naughty acts were flashing through the younger’s mind to get him so aroused no thanks to Daehyun’s very public displays of sexual acts. Public sex had been at the top of their list for a while; both were into the idea with a nervous sort of excitement. Quite hand jobs hidden away in the bushes of the local park were one thing, but the thought of doing more sexual acts in such an open place where there were _cameras_. Now that sounded exciting.

Youngjae was too focused on trying to focus on the clothes in front of him and that made it easy for Daehyun to duck around behind the display, staying out of Youngjae’s sight as he looped around to the other side of the clothes rack that Youngjae was standing at. Much like he used to do as a kid, Daehyun slipped beneath the layer of hanging clothes, kneeling at the hollow center of the rack and making himself comfortable among the crossing metal support bars.

He bit back a grin, watching Youngjae’s legs just past the layer of clothes. He shifted forward a little before reaching through the shirts and gripping tight onto Youngjae’s hips.

“What the fuck—" Youngjae looked down, startled at first as a grip settled on his hips and he was pulled closer to the display. Parting the hangers just enough, he glared down at Daehyun where he kneeled, smirking up at him. “Daehyun, damnit, let me go and get out of there…”

“Why would I do that?” Daehyun hummed, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Youngjae’s jeans. Youngjae looked up, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the odd situation and Daehyun took that momentary lapse to unbutton his jeans and pull the fly down. He eased his hand into Youngjae’s pants, palming him through the soft cotton of his boxers.

He hummed, satisfied as Youngjae gripped tightly onto the metal bar that held up all of the clothes, his knuckles going white as he looked down at Daehyun.

“Why do you do this to me?” He groaned quietly, stealing another glance around to make sure nobody noticed his odd positioning in front of the shirts and the illegal activity currently conspiring.

“Oh shut up, you know you like it, baby~” Daehyun whispered, hooking his fingers into Youngjae’s belt loops to pull him just a bit closer. He glanced up at Youngjae, noticing the shy grin upon the younger’s lips despite the way he was biting into the soft flesh of his lower lip in hopes of hiding it.

“So what if I do?”

Daehyun made a soft tsking noise, “Dirty, naughty Youngjae~” he whispered, smirking up at his boyfriend as he slipped his fingers passed the waist band of Youngjae’s boxers and pulling them down and out of the way.

Youngjae tried to suppress the shudder that ran down his spine as the cold air hit his erection, hoping that nobody would notice his stiff composure or the shivers of pure pleasure that ran down his spine as Daehyun’s thin fingers wrapped around him.

His hands trembled as he pretended as though he were still just merely browsing through the shirts that the store had to offer, and not like his boyfriend as currently kissing at the head of his dick, sucking and licking at the heated flesh.

He let out a tiny moan, his skin prickling with heat and sweat beading right at his hair line. It took every ounce of his willpower not to fuck into Daehyun’s skilled mouth. He ran his hand down the soft fabric of the shirt before transferring his hand into Daehyun’s soft brown locks, his fingers gripping in Daehyun’s thick hair as he tried to urge his boyfriend to go faster and take him in deeper.

Unfortunately, his desperate actions only resulted in a few teasing swirls of Daehyun’s tongue around the head of his dick.

“Fuck—Daehyun—” Youngjae growled, tugging a bit harsher at Daehyun’s hair.

Instantly, the elder moved in the direction of the sharp tug, his eyes closing for a second as he let out a soft whimper around Youngjae’s dick. He held his mouth open as far as he could, lips wrapped around Youngjae’s girth. He opened his eyes, looking up at Youngjae through his bangs.

He hollowed out his cheeks, increasing the suction as he began bob his head. He worked his tongue along the underside of his dick, his lips sliding easily against Youngjae’s dick.

“God—just like that, Daehyun… I know you can go further…” Youngjae whispered, his voice strained as he tried to choke back the moans.

Daehyun hummed around Youngjae, his eyes closing as he began to sink lower. He whimpered as Youngjae tugged at his hair again.

“Open your eyes. I want you to look at me when you choke on my dick.” Youngjae said in a low voice, holding Daehyun’s gaze as the elder opened his eyes again.

Daehyun kept his eyes up, relaxing the best he could as he went lower and took Youngjae further into his mouth until the head of his dick brushed into his throat. His lips practically kissed Youngjae’s pelvis as he stared up at him, cheeks flushed with arousal and clearly looking for praise.

Youngjae’s struggled to keep his own eyes open, the thought of someone catching them right now as his dick was down Daehyun’s throat made his whole body practically vibrate from the aroused excitement.

“Fuck—you feel amazing, god, you are so amazing—” Youngjae practically chanted in a hoarse whisper, trying not to shift his hips forward to fuck Daehyun’s mouth and further into his throat. 

It didn’t take long for Youngjae to tip over the edge, coming for Daehyun.

Daehyun kept his eyes open the whole time, struggling to swallow everything and trying not to choke as Youngjae’s release filled his mouth. He swallowed every last drop, pulling off of Youngjae and carefully licking him clean, smirking at Youngjae’s obvious discomfort. “What baby? Are you still sensitive?” He teased, pulling back up Youngjae’s boxers now and zipping him back into the confinements of his rather tight skinny jeans.

Youngjae shook his head, trying to clear his vision of the haze of pleasure. “You’re a little shit…” He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before stepping back so that Daehyun could roll out from beneath the rack and stand up.

“C’mon… I want to see you try these on…” Daehyun mumbled, reaching back to grab a random handful of hangers before grabbing for Youngjae’s wrist so that he could drag him off to the changing room.

They reached the bank of changing rooms, each thanking the heavens for the barren rooms as they stumbled into the very last stall. Daehyun barely had time to hang up whatever clothes he had grabbed when Youngjae’s hands were on his arms, shoving him back against the door. Daehyun parted his lips instantly, before Youngjae even leaned in for the kiss, his eyes already closing and his hands slipping beneath Youngjae’s shirt with feather light touches.

Youngjae growled against his lips at the teasing touches and slid his hands down Daehyun’s arms to catch his wrists. He pushed them back against the door on either side of Daehyun’s head and pressed his body flush against the elders as he slipped his leg between Daehyun’s thighs and applied pressure.

Daehyun arched at the touch, cursing and grinding down against Youngjae’s leg, “F-fuck Youngjae…” He whined softly, his head lolling to the side as Youngjae nibbled down his jaw, breathing into his ear. His fingers curled when Youngjae kissed down his neck. “Fuck—Youngjae, let me touch, please—”

“Why should I?” Youngjae asked, teeth scraping against Daehyun’s neck as he gave the elders wrists a light squeeze. “C’mon Daehyunnie, give me a reason~” He teased, pressing his thigh a bit rougher into Daehyun’s grinding hips, watching with a twisted amusement twinkling in his eyes as Daehyun tried to get himself off on just the friction through his jeans.

Daehyun closed his eyes, whining softly as he pushed his head back against the closed door, “I-I can make you feel good too, Youngjae, please, let me touch you—”

“Shhh~” Youngjae kissed up to Daehyun’s jaw again, “Didn’t you just suck me off…? It’s my turn to make you feel good, isn’t it?”

 Daehyun swallowed hard, nodding his head a little as Youngjae slid his hands up the wall, until his wrists were crossed over his head and pinned in place by one of Youngjae’s hands.

With his now free hand, he let his fingertips ghost down Daehyun’s arm, walking his fingers down his chest. Youngjae smirked as Daehyun squirmed. Youngjae slipped his hand beneath Daehyun’s shirt, drawing small circles against his abdomen as he breathed softly against the elders lips, “What do you want me to do, baby? Want me to get down on my knees for you too, want me to choke on your dick, hmm?”

Daehyun let out a small whine, shaking his head quickly, his arousal on the verge of painful in the confines of his tight pants.

“No? Do you want more, baby… maybe~” Youngjae moved, nuzzling at Daehyun’s temple as he whispered, “Maybe you’d rather me push you against the mirror, fucking into you nice and slow… I’ll cover your mouth when you moan too loud, how does that sound?”

Youngjae took pleasure in the low curse on Daehyun’s lip as his body shuddered and his eyes closed.

“F-fuck, please, Youngjae—please—”

Daehyun nearly collapsed as Youngjae let go of his wrists and took a step back. He looked at Youngjae with wide eyes, curious as to why the younger was pulling away now.

“Strip. Everything off, now.”

Daehyun didn’t even blush at the request, nodding his head as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. His jeans were another story, the tight fabric was hard to pull down over his erection and it was difficult not to touch himself in the process.

Youngjae licked his lips once Daehyun stood before him, completely naked and almost shivering in the cold air of the changing room. He stepped forward once, twice, three times… until Daehyun had backed up against the mirror, his back arching the second his skin came into contact with the cold glass that Youngjae cornered him against.

Youngjae smirked, pleased as he brought three fingers to Daehyun’s lips, pushing his fingertips past Daehyun’s full lips. “Suck.”

Daehyun opened his mouth, sucking Youngjae’s fingers into his mouth. He kept his hands just as busy as his mouth, unbuttoning Youngjae’s jeans for the second time that day before pushing them down his hips. Once Youngjae’s boxers were down, Daehyun wasted no time wrapping his fingers around him, stroking him back to full hardness as he moaned around Youngjae’s fingers.

Youngjae bit his lips as Daehyun worked his mouth around his fingers just as he had been doing minutes before to his dick, and Youngjae was sure Daehyun could feel the way he twitched at just the thought. He barely lasted a minute longer before he pulled his fingers from Daehyun’s mouth, “Turn around, put your hands on the mirror…” Youngjae ordered.

Daehyun scrambled to get into position, facing the mirror. He put his palms on the mirror, listening to the rustle of clothes as Youngjae finished stripping and dug the small bottle of lube out of the pocket of his jeans. Daehyun shivered at the sound of the cap popping open and brought his eyes up, staring at Youngjae’s reflection in the mirror before him.

Youngjae noticed Daehyun’s stare and smirked at him through the mirror, spreading the lube over his finger.

Daehyun licked his lips, pushing his hips back as Youngjae circled a single finger around his entrance, “Jae, please, don’t tease…”

“Why not, Daehyun? Just look at yourself…” he reached up with his clean hand, running his fingers through Daehyun’s hair before making him look at himself in the mirror. “You love it.”

Daehyun flushed as he stared at his own face, his hair messy and mused from all of Youngjae’s tugging and his cheeks flushed with arousal. When Youngjae finally pushed the first finger into him, Daehyun let out a soft sigh. He pushed his hips back, wanting more.

“Now, don’t be greedy, Dae baby~” Youngjae whispered, thrusting the single finger in and out of him slowly until Daehyun was panting and begging for more in small whispers. Youngjae was more than happy to comply, pushing another finger into him as he began to stretch him open.

The initial sting of pain had Daehyun moaning, much louder than before and Youngjae was quick to drop his hand from Daehyun’s hair, smothering his finger over Daehyun’s mouth. He pressed his chest to the others back, leaning over him to whisper in his ear, “What did we say about being loud… do you want someone to walk in… to see you being pressed against the mirror and riding my fingers?”

Daehyun whimpered, shaking his head ‘no’ the best way he could with the way Youngjae’s hand covered over his lips. He panted into Youngjae’s palm, sweat breaking out along his hair line as Youngjae moved incredibly slow, working three fingers into him.

Youngjae took pleasure in the way Daehyun twitched in want, pushing back on his fingers for more with desperate shifts of his hips. “Are you ready, Dae?”

Daehyun nodded his head, his begging muffled by Youngjae’s fingers. His back dipped into an erotic arch when Youngjae finally removed his fingers and lined himself up, pushing into Daehyun ever so slowly. His knees felt weak and he moaned against Youngjae’s palm as Youngjae filled him completely.

He’s more than a mess by the time Youngjae has slid in as far as he can, hips flush against his ass.

“God, you feel so good, Dae~” Youngjae moans, molding his chest against the slope of Daehyun’s back as he whispers in his ear. He keeps his hand smothered over Daehyun’s lips, no matter how much he wants to hear those beautiful melodic moans. He moves his free hand, still slick with lube, to Daehyun’s front, wrapping his fingers around Daehyun’s erection with a gentle squeeze. He works the shaft, looking up to the mirror as Daehyun’s face twists in pleasure, his cheeks burning a bright red beneath Youngjae’s hand.

Youngjae shifts in tiny movements, a slow rock of his hips as he lets Daehyun get adjusted to the slide of his dick. They don’t have time, not nearly enough time to enjoy every little detail so when Daehyun pushes his hips back, Youngjae wastes no time to surge forward and thrust into the tight heat.

He pulls his hips back, just until only the tip is left inside of Daehyun before surging forward again, making Daehyun’s toes curl and his breath catch.

Daehyun kept his hands braced against the mirror, his fingers curling uselessly at the glass as Youngjae took him with hard, rhythmic thrusts.

Youngjae smirks, lips kissing at Daehyun’s ear as he whispers lowly, “I left the door unlocked.”

Daehyun’s eyes pinched shut as he struggled not to scream Youngjae’s name, his orgasm ripping through him with the mere thought that someone could walk in at any moment and see them in such a compromising situation. He came hard on Youngjae’s fingers, coming onto the mirror in front of him as Youngjae continues to fuck him until his thighs are shaking his body is too sensitive.

If not for Youngjae’s arm, still supporting his weight Daehyun would have surely collapsed by the time Youngjae reached his own orgasm, stilling inside of him and filling him with his release.

Youngjae grinned as he pulled out, holding Daehyun’s gaze through the mirror as the elder blinked back at him, his lips still parted as he tried to catch his breath. He removed his hand from over Daehyun’s mouth and turned him around, keeping their eyes locked as he brought his hand to his lips, licking away Daehyun’s release from his fingertips.

Daehyun slowly returned the smile, cheeks flushed as he watched Youngjae lick away his come, “I think… we might need to go shopping here more often…”

Youngjae shook his head softly, leaning forward and kissing Daehyun’s lips softly, “If we don’t get banned~” He wrapped his arms around Daehyun, carefully helping him to sit on the stool in the corner of the small changing stall as he gathered up their clothes. He dressed Daehyun with upmost care, planting feather light kisses upon the exposed skin before hiding it away beneath the fabrics of his clothes.

Daehyun giggled at the treatment, relaxing in the spot he’d been sat as Youngjae redressed him, and once he’d finished, Daehyun puckered up his lips in demand for a kiss.

“What will I do with you~” Youngjae laughed, giving in and giving Daehyun a kiss before he began to pull on his clothes.

“You will buy me cheese cake…?” Daehyun suggested hopefully, watching Youngjae pull his clothes on.

“And why would I do that?”

“Cause you love me?”

Youngjae raised his eyebrows, glancing at Daehyun with a smirk, “Oh, do I now?”

“Youngjae—!”

Youngjae laughed, stepping closer so that he could rest his knee upon the stool and prop his hand up on the wall next to Daehyun’s head. He leaned himself over the other, grinning, “Shh~ of course I love you…” he said, pecking Daehyun’s lips again, “Now, help me clean your come off the mirror and I’ll think about the cheese cake~”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I originally uploaded to my AFF account, but after nearly two years of its original post date, I've decided to edit it and revamp it. It's, I guess, different from the original. Still the same basic plot line but much better writing I think. I am much more pleased with it.


End file.
